


Lights, camera, action

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec just wants to make Magnus happy all the time, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, model!magnus, photographer!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: “Now that’s a smile everyone should see,” and without losing a beat, Alec lifts the camera and snaps a photo.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 218
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Lights, camera, action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halmaithor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/gifts).



> This is super late, but it's a birthday gift for my sweet friend and parabatai [Louise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor) ❤
> 
> It's short, but I hope it can make you smile!
> 
> This was beta-ed by the amazing [Toby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise)  
> Also, the songs used in this story are the following:  
> Undress Rehearsal by Timeflies inspired in this [Magnus fanvideo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qO4rzk3z-o&)  
> SexyBack by Justin Timberlake feat. Timbaland inspired in this [ Matt & Harry fanvideo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ip8QVYBYSzA)   
> The Way I Are by Timbaland, Keri Hilson and D.O.E

Magnus is moping.

Alec slowly lowers his camera, a concerned frown on his features. This isn’t normal. Magnus is always bright, sparkling, happy. When he walks into a room, there is a spark in him, like magic. Magnus Bane shines.

Now, he looks so defeated that Alec feels a painful pull in his heart.

“Hey,” he calls to his best friend with a soft voice, getting up from his position on the floor where he could take the best shots. “Are you alright?”

Magnus startles for a moment, as if only now realizing where he is, and then forces a smile before nodding.

Alec hates those false smiles. He knew Magnus better than himself, and he could sniff a lie from his friend a mile away.

“It’s the campaign, right?”

Magnus blinks a couple of times, grimacing. His shoulders sag and he breathes defeated.

“Sorry. It’s just… I hate to be doing this for my father’s company. The cause is good, really good. Hell, they will support the construction of a new and more modern pediatric ward at Catarina’s hospital, and she is beaming with that. You know how I don’t want anything to do with my father, but he knew exactly what to say to convince me to model for their new collection.”

Alec’s face softens and he smiles kindly. “Thus, you and your big heart couldn’t deny since half of the profits will go to the hospital.”

Magnus just shrugs while he crosses his arms, hugging himself.

“Even knowing that, I can’t get in the mood. The clothes are good, the concept is cool, but every time I make a pose, Asmodeus’ face comes to my mind and haunts me.”

Alec hums, considering that. Then, an idea pops in his head and a smirk brightens his face.

“I have the perfect solution to empty your mind and make you forget that demon.” Because fuck, Alec doesn’t have any filter when it’s about Magnus’ father after knowing all the horrific things the man did to him. If he could, he would protect Magnus from any harm in the world, even from his own father.

Magnus giggles, his smile finally reaching his eyes. “Enlighten me, Alexander.”

Alec holds a finger and fishes from his jeans’ pocket his cellphone. After activating the Bluetooth to turn on the speakers at the other side of the room, he searches for the perfect playlist to play.

Knowing how Magnus loves to dance, upbeats songs are what he needs now.

When Undress Rehearsal starts, Magnus bursts out laughing.

“Now that’s a smile everyone should see,” and without losing a beat, Alec lifts the camera and snaps a photo.

Magnus shakes his head, but finally seems to loosen himself. Dancing, he moves fluidly, becoming one with the song as if he is in a nightclub throwing himself to each beat. He smiles, sometimes he laughs and even sings while clapping his hands, and Alec must gather all his strength to keep his professionalism and not become a pool of goo for that wonderful man.

They follow that rhythm for another song until Magnus has to change to another outfit. With a more casual and laid back look, his trousers a bit lower exposing a glimpse of his boxers, open shirt and a necktie hanging around his neck, he is absolutely gorgeous. It doesn’t help that Sexy Back is playing and Alec can swear Magnus is being a flirtatious little shit just to mess with him. Magnus is  _ smirking _ at him.

Alec isn’t hard. Ah-ah. No.

When Magnus changes to the Winter fashion line, switching between coats, hats and sweaters, their little game continues with the same joy. Alec is utterly satisfied. Not only do the photos end up being perfect for the national campaign, Magnus is again his sparkling self.

More than any clothes or accessories or make-up, happiness looks good on Magnus Bane.

Wearing the last set of clothes, as soon as a new song starts playing, Magnus calls Alec with one finger.

“What?” Alec lowers his camera again, confused.

“Come dance with me,” Magnus simply says, pulling the photographer by his jacket lapels.

“Magnus, you know I can’t dance. I…”

“Relax. It’s just the two of us. Nobody will judge you. Come on, pretty boy.” He winks and Alec huffs.

Well, for Magnus, he could do that.

It takes some time, but soon Alec lets go and starts to actually have fun dancing with Magnus. They dance close as if they are at their own private club. And when Magnus does a body wave while pointing to himself and singing the line ‘ _ If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it’s free _ ’, Alec honestly bursts out laughing. They dance even closer then, moving together, touching each other without fear.

For a moment, Alec feels the urge to kiss this gorgeous man who he’s been pining after since they met years ago. Alec is totally and undeniably in love with Magnus Bane.

Without him noticing, Magnus picks up his cellphone and takes a selfie of them both in that intimate moment. As soon as the song finishes, Alec bites his lower lip and steps back from Magnus, feeling suddenly shy.

“I think we have enough material for now. You can go change while I wrap things up here.”

Magnus nods and leaves towards the dressing room.

That night, while preparing to go to bed, Alec receives a text message from Magnus with a photo attached. The one Magnus took while they were dancing.

**[From Magnus – 11:34PM]**

_ God, I hope I’m not reading this wrong, but I’m tired of waiting. I know we are just friends, but would you like to go on a date with me? We don’t even need to go somewhere. You can just come to my place and we can have dinner together. Maybe dance again? _

In the photo, both are looking at the other with such adoration, Alec feels something tingle inside him. It’s good. Like a bubble of happiness ready to burst. Maybe… Maybe it’s not an unilateral feeling after all?

**[To Magnus – 11:36PM]**

_ Yeah, I’d love to. _

Alec pauses for a moment, then smiles softly.

**[To Magnus – 11:37PM]**

_ And I have the perfect playlist for that. _


End file.
